


If you only knew

by Disaster_writesVLD (Disaster_Writes)



Series: Bottom Shiro Week [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam is still in love with Shiro, Bottom Shiro Week 2019, Cockwarming, Fraternization, M/M, Post Break Up, Pre-Kerberos Mission, With Clothes On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 12:03:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17446610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disaster_Writes/pseuds/Disaster_writesVLD
Summary: Shiro and Iverson have had this fling for months. With Adam out of the picture, Shiro is a bit lost and unsure of what to do.





	If you only knew

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by SpicyRedPaladin

Iverson leaned back in his chair, focusing on the reports before him. A familiar warmth surrounded his half hard member. How long had they played this game? A year? Maybe longer. The man was amused as he ignored the person underneath his desk. They knew this game. They couldn’t get off or touch themselves while he was working. A hand lowered to rest on the short black hair, threading his fingers through the short strands as best as he could. He gave a lazy roll of his hips as he signed off on one of the reports. “You’re keeping still, yes?” Iverson idly commented as he didn’t bother to look down at the man on his knees.

Takashi doesn’t quite remember how this whole affair started, it could have been him asking to be kept on the Kerberos Mission or some other thing. He couldn’t help the blush that crossed his face as Iverson finally addressed him, Shiro’s mouth was wide and stretched around the other’s member. Iverson had threatened to pull him from the mission if he didn’t perform as wanted. Well- He was now; wasn’t he? Gray eyes looked up, watching as Iverson tightened his hold on Takashi’s head. Shiro was urged to take more into his mouth; he opened his mouth wider and nearly took the Commander to the hilt. There was a knock on Iverson’s door, making Takashi jump. Oh god. Oh no.

Iverson removed his hand from Takashi’s head, laying it on the desk. “Come in.” He started gruffly. He could feel how Shiro got tense and anxious underneath the desk. The warm mouth gave tiny little sucks, an odd way to calm himself but the Commander wasn’t complaining. The door to his office opened, Adam poked his head in before stepping inside. “Ah, Adam.” Iverson started as he adjusted himself, parting his legs wider. “What can I do for you?”

Emerald eyes focused on Commander Iverson, well; this wasn’t awkward at all. Clearing his throat, Adam gave a small tilt of his head. “Sir. I haven’t seen Takashi today. He has a class in a half hour. I was getting a little worried is all. Have you seen him?” The instructor asked, shoving his hands in his pockets. He was resisting the urge to rock back and forth on his heels, right now; he felt like a scolded cadet. Not the best feeling in the world. Adam had a class in fifteen but knowing him, he wouldn’t stop at finding Shiro. He still had to talk to the other about their rather horrible fight in the rec room.

“I’m sure he’s somewhere, have you looked in the flight deck?” Iverson questioned, not revealing that he damn well knew were Takashi was. “He’s been there a lot recently.” He was met with wide green eyes. The commander looked over at the other; noting the slight bags under his eyes. How reserved the normally energetic man was.

“I- Haven’t yet. I’ll check now. Thank you sir.” Adam replied. He stepped back and made his way out of the room, not wanting to overstay. Why did his gut say to go back? Adam rolled his lips and kept the door cracked by a fraction, gazing into the room and focusing on the desk. He hoped that no one would come across him and stare idly at him.

Iverson reached down and pulled Takashi off his cock, watching as the younger man gave a low cough. The commander tucked himself back in his pants and stood up, letting Takashi crawl out of the desk and wipe at his face. Fixing his uniform before giving a low sigh. Adam was still looking for him, huh? He was never one to let things go unsaid. “Takashi. You know I don’t like meddling with other people’s affairs but this? It needs to stop. You should just talk to him.” Iverson advised as he sat back down in his chair.

Takashi looked at himself in the mirror. “No. I don’t want to get in another fight with him. He made his point extremely clear.” The other commented, looking at his jaw before meeting Iverson’s gaze through the mirror. “I- Can I go? I don’t want you to get caught. God forbid that they figure out our little affair.”

Adam’s gaze widened before he found himself stepping back and away from the door. The cold tone that Takashi had… was that really how he felt? Adam could feel his heart tightening and shatter. They both had fucked up, Adam even more so. The other turned his back on the office and walked down the hallway, head hung low. Why the hell was Takashi with Iverson? He didn’t want to think about what that could be for. Adam gave a heady sigh and let his legs take him to his room, not looking back or noticing that Takashi was watching him from the hallway.


End file.
